


To avoid a disaster

by Dwarfanonymice



Series: Kingsman's vignettes [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Harry Hart as Arthur, M/M, Mentions of Morgana, Not Beta Read, Slice of Life, and unfortunate recruits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dwarfanonymice/pseuds/Dwarfanonymice
Summary: Just a little something I wrote again in this series, where Eggsy has spidey senses concerning Harry.





	To avoid a disaster

It was a quiet day at the Kingsman’s headquarters in Scotland. Too quiet. That invited trouble, especially with the new Arthur and the last bunch of recruits who followed him around like mischievous ducklings.  
With a sigh, Eggsy rose from his comfy chair disturbing JB who jumped down and landed on Hamish who was trying to find out how the ball was still round after his valiant efforts to destroy it.  
They started playing immediately on the carpet and running around the office, resisting Eggsy’s attempts to separate them and jumping on the couch to finally settle.  
“They really are our pets” thought Eggsy ruefully as he left his new office, hoping that Arthur was staying put for once and not sending someone to Panama on a whim, like poor Rupert last week. To add insult to injury, Harry had also written in the official report that it wasn’t his fault if Rupert was a twat like his sponsor, Gawain, and he deserved a little time alone in a dangerous mission to teach him manners. That addendum had sent Morgana in a fit of laughter, while Merlin remained dangerously impassible with a manic glint in his eye.That look never boded well for anyone, as Eggsy well remembered from his recruit days.

In his musings, he found himself in front of Merlin’s office and he heard Harry’s voice. Groaning internally, he listened trying not to intervene for the moment.  
“I don’t know where your puppies are, Arthur” said Merlin. “Which ones are you searching for, again? The recruits, your bright eyed lad or the clever one with four legs?”  
“You only say Hamish is clever because he has your name, darling” interjected Harry with faux insouciance.  
“Don’t call me darling. Leave the pet names to your lover, sweetheart” replied a Merlin clearly at the end of his patience.  
“Well, he is certainly much more behaved and polite than you. That’s a fact” was the rebuttal.  
At the silence that followed, Eggsy decided to make himself known before Merlin decided to send Arthur in Siberia again to foster relations with Russia. You should never cross a man with vibranium legs.

“Harry, darling,” he crooned and Merlin gagged at the lovesick expression on Harry’s face. “We still have to shop for Daisy’s Christmas gift. You know perfectly she wanted that sick ninja costume with the replica weapons we saw at Sainsbury’s two weeks ago”.  
“I know, love, and Merlin here has prepared a much superior version” answered Harry. They both ignored Merlin's muttered “Damn, right, I did” and proceded to leave walking hand in hand to Arthur’s office for some quality time.

Merlin sighed and thanked Eggsy’s sixth sense concerning Harry. He really disliked sending Arthur to Siberia, not that he would ever tell him. He missed him fiercely, every time, especially after the Golden Circle fiasco. He went back to work with a little smile on his face that scared all his minions in the tech department and made Morgana tighten her hold on her tablet when she saw that. Life was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who still reads these ideas that pop into my head and that I have to write.  
> English is still not my first language, so kindly forgive any mistakes.


End file.
